Our ever after
by xLovely-Little-Psychopathx
Summary: Captain Swan oneshot about a regular morning with the Swan-Jones family. Contains fluff and CS baby.


Hey guys, this is my new Captain Swan oneshot I hope you all like it. Feel free to read any of my other stories if you're a Once Upon A Time, Sherlock or Doctor Who fan

Golden light shone in rays through the blinds as the sun began to rise; rousing everything except one lone figure.

Curled up in a nest of blankets with her hair fanned out in every direction, Emma Swan looked a picture of innocence despite, in her awakened state, having a hard and no nonsense attitude that people liked to call her 'Sherrif' mode.

In past circumstances Emma would have usually been up at first light, getting Henry ready for school and herself ready for work, not daring to have even a minutes lie in for fear of being late. However things had changed now, and it was doubtful that her mornings would ever be the same again. She definitely wasn't getting up at first light seeing as she was up every night with-

Suddenly a sharp cry filled the room, shrill and demanding causing Emma to stir slightly before blearily opening her eyes, waking just in time to see a figure rush in the room.

"Hey now what's all this noise? You're going to wake your mother you if you carry on, my little lass"

"Too late" Emma sat up on her pillows and grinned at the man before her, who looked as knackered as she did and was currently leaning over the cot, trying to soothe the screaming terror inside.

"Oh love I'm sorry. I was hoping you'd get a bit more sleep seeing as this one kept you up all hours"

"It's ok I'm up now, pass her here and I'll sort her"

Scooping her gently up into his arms, one hand supporting her head, Killian carried their one week old daughter over to the bed and set her down into Emma's awaiting arms.

"What's all this then Rosie-pops? Are you hungry baby, is mama not feeding you quick enough?" Shifting the baby so that she was propped up, Emma sighed contentedly as the crying stopped and the baby settled down to feed. It was nice to have a bit of peace and quiet.

"She's a demanding one, just like her mother" Killian grinned, reaching down to brush a curl out of Emma's eye "I can only imagine what she'll be like when she's older"

"Me, the demanding one?" Emma scoffed, "Who was it who trailed after me for a month, begging me to marry you?"

"I didn't beg!"

"You were on your knees" her deadpanned tone made him quirk an eyebrow before he grinned broadly.

"Well you said yes didn't you?"

"Eventually…in truth I was in it for the ship"

A predatory glint appeared in his eyes, causing the blonde to gulp as he crawled across the bed, stopping short so that they were face to face.

"Are you trying to tell me you married me for my ship?"

Emma smirked, "Well she is rather beautiful"

"Aye lass, that she is" Killian breathed out, making her think that they weren't talking about the Jolly anymore.

At that moment however, a certain little madam decided she didn't want mommy and daddy getting all smoochy, so she let out a rather sharp cry to get their attention.

"Alright fusspot I got you!" Lifting Rosie up, Emma put her into Killian's arms and made to get up.

"I'll go wake Henry, he's going to Regina's today and you know how snarky she gets if he's late. Meanwhile you can keep her little highness occupied" As Emma made her way out of the room, she paused just before the door and turned back to where Killian was sat with Rosie, her eyes softening at the scene before her.

Fatherhood had changed him greatly. Before, there had been this man, a reckless pirate with a deadly look in his eyes, cold and calculating with the weight of his past on his shoulders. A man forever seeking revenge and not caring about disposing of those who got in his way. This man before her was someone else to what he had been before.

Now his eyes were filled with an unconditional love as he stared down at the baby in his arms. His frame was relaxed and instead of a pained expression, there was just a look of peacefulness along with those tiny laughter lines. He looked so much younger, more carefree; it reminded her of the Killian Jones he had been before he became Hook.

"Now then lass, what are we going to do today hmm? Shall daddy take you the see the Jolly? Or shall we take a stroll along the beach?"

Rosie only gurgled, blinking up at him with her bright blue eyes, as he stroked her blonde curls.

"Both my darling? Well that does sound like a fun day"

It showed just how much he'd changed. In the past he'd have been mortified if anyone heard him cooing like that, but when it came to his daughter he'd happily shake off his pirate reputation and dissolve into baby talk. He'd do that and more for his baby.

"Eh lass I don't know. Once upon a time I thought I'd be living my life alone at sea, forever damned to a life of heartache and misery. It was your mother who changed that you know? She found her way into my heart when I thought I had no love to give. She showed me how wrong I was and showed me a new way, a better way. She made me a better man"

Lifting Rosie up, he revelled in the father-daughter moment that they were having, "Your mom is the best thing that ever happened to me. She gave me her trust, her kindness and eventually her love…and then she gave me you"

With a kiss on her forehead, he grinned down at the child as she patted his cheek, a sort of 'there, there daddy' motion.

"Is daddy being silly? Eh, is daddy being a silly sausage? I'll never stop loving you my girl, that's for sure. I'll happily sail to the end of the world and back, or climb every mountain if it made you happy" with a pause he shook his head, pulling a face that made Rosie gurgle in delight "actually, don't make me climb a mountain. Daddy is over three hundred years old you know"

"Yeah he's getting an old man Rosie, so we've got to be careful with him okay?"

"That's not what you were saying last night" Killian smirked, pulling his wife down beside him "Is the little prince up?"

"Munching on cereal as we speak" she wrapped an arm around his shoulders, the playful look in her eyes suddenly diminishing into something more serious, "Killian, about what you just said-"

"Heard that did you? I think mommy's got bat ears Rosie"

"Shut up!" she gawped, slapping him lightly, "Seriously though, did you mean it? Was I really the best thing that ever happened to you?"

Eyes widening in shock, Killian frowned and pulled Emma closer, how could she not know?

"Emma you saved my life! You stopped me from turning out to be the villain, stopped me from going down a dark path that I'd never be able to return from. I never thought I'd find love after Milah, what with being so set on revenge that I ended up shutting my heart off, but you got through somehow. And here we are, years later with the most beautiful family in the world, I've got a gorgeous wife, a brilliant lad and a little princess who's got me wrapped round her finger…quite literally actually, damn she's got a strong grip"

"Well she's got a strong set of parents so I'm not surprised" Emma smiled lovingly down at their baby, but there was still doubt in her eyes.

"You really don't miss it then? Being free to go wherever you want to, to have a life with no commitments?"

"And what a lonely life that was. Emma love, there is no way I would go back to that. I love the Jolly yes; she was the first place that felt like home. She's also a reminder of my journey in life because if I'd never become a pirate. Well I'd have never met you"

He gently pushed her back, giving him access to kiss her, to show her how much she meant to him.

"There is no place that I'd rather be, except right here with you"

So there they sat, holding each other tightly whilst Rosie played with her father's hair, and Killian watched with a smile on his face because he understood what he had, what they'd achieved.

They'd got their happy ending.


End file.
